El Viaje
by life.in.colorful
Summary: Mirando pasar lentamente el paisaje desde la ventana de su carruaje, Elizabeta espera que todo ese tedioso viaje diplomático termine pronto y así volver de una vez a casa con Roderich.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo pongo en M por capítulos futuros.

 **Nota de autor:** Después de investigar un poco decidí escribir esta historia. Es un poco complicado encontrar mucha información sobre el estilo de vida de Hungría en el año 1600, así que si ven alguna referencia completamente desfasada de época sean amables de hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Seria de mucha ayuda.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Roderich desenvolvió la carta con cierto fastidio. El sello real resaltaba como una gota de sangre en el blanco papel. Seguramente algún tedioso asunto de estado. Se recostó en el enorme sofá del salón de música y leyó el recado con detenimiento.

Las órdenes eran claras, el viaje debía emprenderse de inmediato.

 _—_ Bueno, esto cambia un poco los planes. _—_ dobló la carta con hastío y se acomodó los lentes.

Recorrió lentamente las habitaciones de la planta baja de la gran mansión. A pesar de la gran cantidad de servidumbre que allí habitaba siempre le daba la sensación de estar completamente solo. Casi todos los sirvientes se comportaban como fantasmas.

Aún así, esperaba no tener que bajar a la sala de criados. Hubiera sido mas sencillo llamarlos al salón de música, pero recorrer los largos pasillos de su hogar lo ayudaba a pensar en la forma correcta de proseguir. Seguramente debería rechazar lo más cordialmente posible la amable invitación de Antonio y postergar su visita al Imperio Español. Después de todo nunca se podía estar seguro de la duración de ese tipo de viajes.

La encontró, finalmente, en el jardín. El cabello enmarañado y la ropa cubierta de polvo. Sentada en el césped, improvisaba una corona con flores silvestres y pimpollos de rosa. Sus manos se movían toscamente mientras trabajaba, a su lado Italia la veía hacer su labor con extraña fascinación.

El austriaco aclaró su garganta mientras se aproximaba y ambos se pusieron de pie casi de un salto. Todavía resultaba tan extraño ver a la húngara vistiendo faldas que se le antojaba una persona completamente diferente.

 _—_ ¿Todo está en orden, señor? _—_ preguntó la pequeña nación _—._ La _signorina_ Isabella estaba mostrándome como hacer una hermosa corona... _—_

 _—_ Sí, sí. _—_ interrumpió el mayor _—._ Debemos preparar el equipaje lo más pronto posible. _—_


	2. La misión

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en capitulos futuros.

 **Nota de autor:** Después de investigar un poco decidí escribir esta historia. Es un poco complicado encontrar mucha información sobre el estilo de vida de Hungría en el año 1600, así que si ven alguna referencia completamente desfasada de época sean amables de hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Seria de mucha ayuda.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **La misión**

El carruaje se tambaleaba incesantemente tirado por los caballos. Desde hacía más de tres meses que había emprendido viaje al noroeste de su país y ya estaba completamente exhausta. El corset le apretaba tanto que le resultaba difícil respirar y el estrecho carruaje no le permitía estirar las piernas debidamente.

Elizabeta miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a los kilómetros de bosque y campo que iba dejando atrás. Solamente quería volver a casa.

La tarea era sencilla; asegurar la lealtad de algunos señores feudales de la zona a la corona Austríaca, algo necesario por cualquier conflicto que pudiera presentarse. En cualquier caso la muchacha hubiera elegido mil veces ir al frente de batalla que a una misión diplomática. Tomó la carta con el sello de la corona en sus manos y suspiró. Extrañaba escuchar a Roderich tocando el piano.

 _Intentaba seguir su ritmo mientras caminaban por el largo corredor. Sabía que si apuraba apenas el paso podría sacarle ventaja fácilmente; lo correcto era caminar tras él._

 _—Debes partir de inmediato. —dijo deteniéndose frente a una habitación. Abrió la puerta.— Me tomé la libertad de mandar a preparar el carruaje para que puedas partir esta misma noche._

 _Del otro lado, una gran tina repleta de agua y una joven muchacha de pie junto a está._

 _—Su nombre es Helga. —cerró la puerta tras él una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro._

 _—Lo sé —interrumpió. Roderich la observó levantando una ceja—. Compartimos habitación. —_

 _Miró en forma alternativa a ambas muchachas por un instante. No era extraño que dos criadas compartieran una habitación, pero dada la naturaleza de la presencia de la húngara en su casa, esa situación debía cambiar._

 _—En todo caso, ella será tu doncella durante el viaje. —añadió el joven luego de aclararse la garganta._

 _—Muchas gracias señor. —murmuró finalmente la castaña._

Era casi medio día cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pequeña posada entre el pueblo anterior y el siguiente. Elizabeta sintió que podía besar el suelo y revolcarse en el lodo en cuanto descendió del carruaje. Recordó que debía comportarse como una dama por el tiempo que durara su misión.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto lo vacío que se encontraba el lugar cuando entraron. Solo algunos hombres bebiendo y apostando, una señora limpiando repetitivamente la descuidada barra. Aún así el lugar le resultaba acogedor. El chófer ingresó primero. Detrás de él, frente en alto, Elizabeta comenzaba a notar la molestia que le causaba el calzado femenino. Pegada a sus pasos estaba Helga. Y finalmente escoltándolos, un joven soldado tomo su lugar tocando ligeramente su espada e inspeccionando el entorno con cautela. Sintieron el silenció y todos los ojos posándose sobre ellos. La húngara sintió todo el peso de la tensión recaer sobre su espalda. El silenció rozaba lo insoportable.

Alphonse se adelantó dirigiéndose a la anciana detrás de la barra, quitándose galantemente el sombrero de su uniforme en un gesto de saludo. Impresionaba la falta de emociones en el rostro de la mujer. El joven soldado le habló de manera cordial pero titubeante. Demasiado inexperto para el gusto de Elizabeta, que observaba su alrededor con desgano. Escuchó su nombre y sintió el aire más denso. Algunos de los hombres habían dejado su bebida y ahora la observaban de pie, las miradas turbias y con recelo. De pronto, como si la idea la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, comprendió la causa de la desconfianza. Alphonse estaba hablando en alemán.

 _—_ Buenos días —pronunció en húngaro dando un paso adelante y añadió—: Mi nombre es Erzsebét Hedervary. Somos enviados de su majestad. _—_ Sacó la carta del pequeño bolso. _—_ Nos dirigimos rumbo norte y creímos oportuno detenernos a descansar un poco y quizá alimentar a los caballos, y a nosotros mismos. _—_

—Bien—. dijo la señora. Con un gesto suyo los hombres volvieron a sus asuntos.— No estamos acostumbrados a recibir muchas comisiones reales. Pero puedo ofrecer dos habitaciones que deberán compartir. _—_

—Estoy exhausta, solo las necesitaremos por esta noche —dijo la húngara y miró a Blaz, su chófer —. Podremos seguir camino en la mañana. —

La señora condujo a ambas muchachas escaleras arriba hasta una pequeña habitación. Cuando por fin se retiró, la húngara no hizo más que desplomarse sobre la cama. La habitación era pequeña y acogedora. Una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar toda la luz del medio día directamente sobre la cama. La chimenea aún no había sido prendida. Recostada sobre la puerta, Helga observaba a su ex compañera con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—No tiene sentido que te quedes allí de pie. —dijo Elizabeta sin mirarla—. Deseo que me trates con la misma confianza de siempre. —

—No se si eso podrá ser posible, señorita. —Se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento a los pies de la cama.

—Oh, pero es posible—La húngara se incorporó para poder ver a su amiga—. Comenzarás contándomelo todo acerca de Alphonse. —

—No hay nada que decir sobre el joven soldado, Eliza. —

—El rubor en tus mejillas dice algo completamente diferente. —rió.

—Creo que quiere pedir mi mano tan pronto como regresemos a casa —Sus ojos se iluminaron con brillo de éxtasis. Luego se apagaron y la muchacha bajó la mirada —. Pero, Eliza, soy una criada y no podría aceptar. —

—No puedo darte mi consejo porque nunca estuve en tu situación. —Acarició su cabeza a modo de consuelo y siguió—. Pero puedo asegurarte que a nuestro retorno haré todo lo posible para que puedas casarte sin perder el privilegió en la gran casa. —

—Hay algo que siempre quise preguntar. —inquirió—. Sobre la relación con el señor Edelstein. —

La castaña tragó saliva y sintió sus propias mejillas un poco más tibias. No había tal cosa como una relación con Roderich. Por lo menos no una amorosa, pero explicarle que ella era una nación en estado de dependencia y que por eso vivía en la misma casa haciendo tareas de servidumbre no era algo fácil de explicarle a su amiga. Buscó en su mente la forma más sencilla de eludir esa pregunta y las siguientes. Suspiró aliviada cuando llamaron a la puerta para informarles sobre el almuerzo.

—Juro contarte toda la historia cuando llegue su momento. —


	3. La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en capitulos futuros.

 **Nota de autor:** Después de investigar un poco decidí escribir esta historia. Es un poco complicado encontrar mucha información sobre el estilo de vida de Hungría en el año 1600, así que si ven alguna referencia completamente desfasada de época sean amables de hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Seria de mucha ayuda.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **La propuesta**

 ** _Querido Feliks:_**

 ** _Te escribo ésta carta en medio de una aburrida tarea. Hace ya casi cuatro meses que he partido de Viena y mi único deseo es volver a casa. Me dirijo ahora mismo a la región de Trenčín guiada por mi chófer Blaz, mi doncella y un joven soldado._**

 ** _Querido amigo, hay tantas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo. Mis compañeros de viaje son amables, pero no es lo mismo que conversar con uno de los nuestros. Espero que al terminar esta diligencia puedas abrirme las puertas de tu hogar. Estaré tan cerca que sería una pena no ir a visitarte. Estoy segura de que tendrás muchas opiniones al verme vestida como una mujer noble, no estoy convencida de que todas ellas serán favorables._**

 ** _Cuando por fin nos veamos deseo pedir tu ayuda; Roderich mencionó que debería comenzar a asistir a los bailes de sociedad y creo que puedes aconsejarme sobre ello. Además quiero que conozcas a Helga, está profundamente enamorada del soldado que nos escolta. Sé que adoras ese tipo de historias._**

 ** _Debo dejarte ahora pues emprenderemos viaje nuevamente. Espero impacientemente nuestro próximo encuentro._**

 ** _Sinceramente, Erzsébet._**

La vegetación cubría todo el paisaje. Habían transcurrido más de cinco días desde que habían dejado atrás la posada y lo único que habían visto era campo. Kilómetros y kilómetros de campo sin señales de civilización alguna.

Elizabeta los declaró oficialmente perdidos.

* * *

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que escuches tras la puerta. —dijo Roderich sin dejar de tocar —. Puedes sentarte a mi lado y escuchar como es debido. —añadió.

El italiano se sentó en silencio junto al mayor y lo escuchó tocar atentamente. La melodía sonaba sombría y un tanto nostálgica. Le provocaba una extraña presión en el pecho. No podía entender qué era o por qué los ojos se le humedecían. Se quedó tan abstraído observando la entrada que no notó cuando la música se detuvo.

—Es un réquiem. —

—¿Qué? —preguntó el más pequeño saliendo de su letargo.

—Un réquiem —repitió— ¿Sabes lo que es? —

—Una canción para funerales. —Volvió la mirada a la entrada.

—Elizabeta volverá pronto. —dijo el austríaco en tono de regaño y añadió—: Así que deja de lloriquear por los rincones. —

El pequeño asintió lentamente y bajó del taburete dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Tienes una hora para ir a jugar. —continuó Roderich antes que el menor cruzara la puerta—. Luego quiero que limpies todo este salón. —finalizó. Luego volvió a desplazar sus manos por el teclado.

* * *

La noche eran tan oscura que apenas podía ver más allá de la pequeña fogata que había logrado improvisar. Ella misma tuvo que demostrarle al pobre Alphonse como prender el fuego y cazar algún que otro conejo para la cena.

Había comenzado a tomarle cierto afecto al muchacho. Lo imaginaba recién salido del entrenamiento militar, seguramente era la primera vez que se encontraba tan lejos de casa. Elizabeta estaba, incluso, convencida de que ni siquiera había estado alguna vez en combate.

Aparte de todo eso estaba Helga. El amor que le profesaban los ojos de la rubia era capas de enternecer a cualquiera. El romance entre jóvenes era algo que le resultaba tan extraño y nuevo a la húngara.

Agregó un poco más de leña al débil fuego. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y por consiguiente para continuar viaje. Había logrado convencer a su amiga de que el corset no era estrictamente necesario -por lo menos no durante ese trayecto del viaje- y el pesado vestido celeste a penas se había arruinado durante su pequeña excursión. Anotó mentalmente; debía presumir con Gilbert su nueva habilidad cazando con faldas puestas, quizá así dejaría de molestarla. Suspiró sintiendo el leve rocío de la mañana, debía arreglarse un poco antes que los demás despertaran.

Lavó su cara y sus pies en un arroyo. Ya había clareado completamente. Peinó lo mejor que pudo su cabello con las manos. Acomodó su pequeña daga de vuelta en la liga que llevaba en su pierna y se calzó los crueles zapatos. Bebió de la helada agua antes de volver.

—Debes hablar más bajo. —murmuró. Elizabeta se ocultó casi por reflejo, aunque dado el porte de sus ropas dudaba pasar desapercibida.

Estiró a penas la cabeza para ver fuera de su escondite. Los rubios cabellos de la austríaca todavía estaban despeinados. Podía notar como deslizaba sus manos disimuladamente sobre éste en pos de acomodarlo un poco.

—Blaz va a despertar. —añadió la joven.

—No importa. —Alphonse se movía de un lado al otro, visiblemente nervioso.

La culpa invadió a la húngara. No solo estaba espiando, si no que su pulso se había acelerado. Era como cuando le permitían ver alguna de esas obras de teatro que representaban para el señor Roderich en la gran casa. No podía evitar seguir escuchando. De todas formas, debía esperar que todo haya terminado para salir de su escondite y así evitar arruinar el momento.

—Quiero que aceptes casarte conmigo cuando estemos de regreso en Viena. —soltó el muchacho, sus pulmones parecían haberse quedado sin aire.

—No sé qué decir. —comenzó a hablar lentamente luego de una pausa casi eterna. No podía decir que la propuesta la tomaba por sorpresa.

—Di que aceptas. —Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

—Soy una sirvienta, perdería mi lugar de la casa de aceptar. —

—Pues tendremos nuestro propio hogar. —y agregó al ver la duda en los ojos de su amada—: Seguramente deba marchar a la batalla a nuestro retorno. Por eso te pido por favor, di que aceptas. —

El evidente ruido de una rama al quebrarse atrajo la atención de los jóvenes. Elizabeta se mordió el labio y contuvo la respiración maldiciéndose internamente.

—Vamonos, no deberíamos estar aquí—pidió Helga con prisas.

—No hasta obtener una respuesta. —

La rubia rozó apenas los labios del muchacho con los suyos.

—Lo pensaré. —

* * *

Era ya entrada la tarde. Elizabeta comenzaba a extrañar su cama, aunque a esas alturas cualquier colchón sería suficiente. Helga había evitado su mirada curiosa todo el recorrido, incluso sonrojándose ante cualquier comentario de la húngara que incluyera el nombre de Alphonse. _"Debo darle algo de tiempo"_ pensó mientras miraba a su compañera mirar como soñando por la ventana.

—¿Señorita Erzsébet? —La rubia se incorporó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

 _"Al fin va a contármelo"_ la húngara sonrió de oreja a oreja. Remarcó en su mente que debía lucir extremadamente sorprendida ante la noticia.

—Hay humo. —señaló Helga.

—¿Y qué le has...? —se interrumpió sin entender—. ¿Humo? —

En efecto, no tardaron mucho tiempo en detenerse ante una gran casa que echaba humo de la chimeneas.


	4. Las dos cartas

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en futuros capítulos.

 **Nota de autor:** Este capitulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo y probablemente es más tedioso que el resto. Creo que después va a avanzar todo más rápido. Voy a intentar empezar dejar algunas referencias al final del capitulo, aunque creo que la mayoría de las cosas se pueden googlear (Probablente se encuentren más spoilers que otra cosa). Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Las dos cartas**

El hogar de la familia Majorova era como hallar un oasis luego de kilómetros y kilómetros de calurosa arena. No tenia nada que envidiarle a las comodidades de su hogar en Viena.

En cuanto llamaron a la puerta, la señora Majorova los colmó de atenciones. Pronto los caballos se hallaban en el establo, y los viajeros viajeros con los estómagos repletos de comida y vino. Esa noche cada uno tuvo su propio lugar donde dormir.

—¿No piensas decirme nada? —preguntó Elizaveta a su amiga esa noche.

El fuego crepitante de la chimenea era casi lo único que iluminaba la cálida habitación. En completo silencio, Helga deslizaba suavemente las tiras del corsé de la húngara. La castaña tomó aire lo más profundamente que pudo cuando sintió que la presión en sus costillas cedía. Liberada al fin, se deslizo dentro del camisón.

—Estoy realmente intrigada— Volvió a mencionar mientras tomaba asiente frente al sencillo tocador.

—Alphonse me pidió mi mano en matrimonio. —dijo luego de un largo silencio. La austriaca comenzó a peinar delicadamente el castaño cabello.

—¿Y cual fue tu respuesta? —Pudo ver a través del pequeño espejo como su amiga se sonrojaba.

—Todavía no di mi respuesta, no puedo. —la húngara volteo a mirarla un tanto incrédula.

Helga retrocedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acomodó la rubia trenza lo más prolija que pudo con los grises ojos clavados en el suelo. Elizaveta abrió la boca para hablar, para dejar salir alguna palabra de consuelo. Nada salió de ella. Su mirada se posó en las mejillas encendidas, en los ojos que brillaban más que de costumbre perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca me dijo nada sobre el señor Edelstein. —Helga la sacó casi catapultada de su letargo.

—¿Sobre Roderich? —Sin quererlo su voz se elevó dos octavas.

—Prometió contármelo. —recordó la rubia.— Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Es difícil ignorar el hecho de que hasta hace unos meses trabajábamos juntas...—

—Y ahora parece que trabajas para mi. —interrumpió la húngara—Es difícil de explicar. —

—No eres una simple sirviente.—

—Ciertamente no. —

—¿Usted y el señor Edelstein...? —

—No. —cortó la castaña. Suspiró y sonrió apenas.— Podría haber formado parte, al igual que Roderich, de la corte de su majestad, —Hizo una leve mueca de desagrado— Pero no creo que una vida así sea para mi. Prefiero vivir en esa casa como una criada más y esperar el momento de ir al frente de batalla. —

Entonces, silencio. Elizabeta se preguntó si no había revelado ya demasiado. Se preguntaba si todos los humanos se encontraban tan afectados por las ideas de amores como en cuentos de hadas, o ella era la única extraña en limitarse a pensar más en el deber.

La rubia clavó la mirada en el suelo, buscando algo que la ayude a recuperar la esperanza de romance. Porque había visto a la húngara más de una vez escribir dos cartas. Ambas cerradas con el sello que él le había dado antes de partir, ambas cartas eran para Roderich.

La había visto en repetidas ocasiones escribir dos cartas para Roderich y siempre enviar solo una.

—Roderich va a casarse. —murmuró finalmente.

* * *

A la cabeza de la mesa estaba Erzsi Majorova. Viuda de no más de cincuenta años. Su hijo mayor había muerto hacía ya tiempo en las guerras de Transilvania; su esposo corrió la misma suerte un par de años después dejándola a cargo de una gran granja y una importante fortuna.

A su derecha su ahora único hijo varón. Al igual que Elizabeta no aparentaba más de 17 años. Cabello rizado y cara de pocos amigos, menos agraciado que Alphonse a los ojos de la húngara. Sentada a la izquierda, la única hija mujer. Nariz respingada y ceño fruncido, mucho más bonita que su hermano.

Sentados uno frente al otra, Elizabeta y Alphonse compartían miradas de complicidad. Lo hubiera cambiado por Helga en cualquier momento; pero el protocolo la había dejado sin más aliados en la larga mesa que le permitieran respirar más tranquila. Cualquier tipo de respaldo le era suficiente.

—¿Cómo la ha tratado el viaje, señorita Héderváry? —Erzsi bebió tranquilamente el vino de su copa. ** _  
_**

Alphonse miró fijo a la castaña, aclarando la garganta en pos de llamar su atención.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba. —sonrió la húngara esperando que su distracción pasara desapercibida—. El castillo Nádasdy es nuestra última parada. —

—Y luego de regreso a la adorada Viena. —suspiró. Majarova hablaba con una suavidad casi abrumadora.

—Asistiremos a una boda en Polonia antes de regresar. —La castaña sonrió llevándose la copa de vino a los labios. La mirada complice fue lo que hizo que el joven soldado casi se ahogara con su comida.

—Felicite a los novios de mi parte. —sonrió, luego su semblante se volvió más serio—. Pero es una lástima informarles que el conde Nádasdy falleció de una rara enfermedad hace ya algunos años atrás. Ahora solo vive su viuda en aquel castillo. —

—Es una pena. —La húngara terminó su plato y limpió su boca con la servilleta—. Seguramente la condesa podrá ayudarnos, ya que es un simple asunto de burocracias. —

—Estoy convencida.— La señora se levanto delicadamente de la mesa. El resto de los comensales siguieron su ejemplo—. En cualquier caso sería mejor partir mañana mismo, el camino a Čachtice no debería durar mas de dos días. —

—Y no queremos seguir abusando de su amabilidad. —la joven caminó a su lado mientras se dirigían al salón.

—Tonterias. —Erzsi puso una meno en el hombro de la muchacha y le dedico una sonrisa cálida—. Cualquier favor que necesites puedes sentirte libre de pedírmelo. —

—Hay una cosa más. —recordó la húngara y extrajo dos cartas con el sello de su hogar de su escote—. Esta correspondencia debe ser enviada a Viena lo antes posible. Confío en que pueda ayudarme. —

—Déjalo en mis manos. —

* * *

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó el muchacho a su madre. Podía escuchar el crepitar de la leña a sus espaldas.

En el escritorio reposaban las dos cartas selladas con el águila de sable en cera purpura. La mujer las observo en silencio unos instantes antes de decidir echarlas al fuego.

El joven miró la cera derretirse y el escudo desdibujarse. Pronto el papel se consumió en las llamas también. Su madre se apresuró a escribir otro mensaje, luego lo plegó dentro de un sobre y se lo entregó a su hijo.

— Debes entregar esta carta a la condesa de inmediato. Partes esta misma noche—


	5. La visita

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en capítulos futuros (Dos o tres capítulos más).

 **Nota de autor:** Esta vez si voy a dejar un par de referencias debajo. Mas que nada; Anouk/Ana (Bélgica). Erik (Holanda)

* * *

 **La visita**

Ninguna melodía salía de sus manos. Roderich miró el teclado inexpresivamente, sus dedos sobre las teclas apenas rozándolas. Tocar se había vuelto difícil, componer casi imposible.

Hacía semanas que notaba el aire a su alrededor extraño, incluso los niños de la casa podían sentirlo. No había recibido noticias de Hungría desde hacía casi un mes y ya era tiempo de que estuviera en su camino de vuelta. Si ella hubiera decidido desviar su ruta, estaba convencido, se lo habría informado. Un deje de desilusión se instaló en su pecho; confiaba en que la castaña estuviera a su lado cuando tuviera que fijar la fecha del matrimonio.

Sirvientes anunciando la llegada. Las manos le sudaban sin aparente razón, en el fondo de su ser esperaba que fuera ella. Acomodó su ropa y salió a recibir a sus visitantes.

La rubia bajó primero, seguida de su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Lovino, como siempre, se resistió en bajar. Al austríaco le pareció estúpido todavía desear que Elizabeta fuera la siguiente en descender del carruaje; supo que no habría escapatoria a sus responsabilidades cuando Antonio estuvo frente a él. Lo besó en la mejilla para, como si de un cuento se tratara, sacarlo de su trance.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —preguntó Roderich, sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse de a poco.

—Yo también te he extrañado. —Soltó el español sin darle mayor importancia al tono de la pregunta.

Enseguida estuvieron dentro del palacio. Todos ubicados en sus respectivas habitaciones, con sus pertenencias ya dispuestas en su respectivo lugar. Toda la casa de pronto adquirió algo de la vida que parecía haber perdido los últimos meses conforme los invitados iban llenando los rincones.

Para Austria, algo en el aire seguía estando mal.

* * *

Estaba aburrido. Todo le resultaba terriblemente aburrido, hasta el hartazgo, hasta la muerte. Era insoportable. Incluso llegó a considerar por un momento su propia presencia molesta; enseguida descartó ese pensamiento, nadie era tan entretenido como él.

Abrió su diario y releyó las últimas paginas; los relatos de batalla siempre le resultaban mejor que cualquier libro, sobre todo si en ellos se describían sus victorias. Mientras devoraba las hojas no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su amigo se agolparan en su cabeza.

" _Amiga"_ corrigió mentalmente. Cerró el diario y lo dejó reposando sobre el escritorio, se recostó en la silla y contempló el techo por varios minutos. Todo al respecto de la muchacha le resultaba, por lo menos, confuso.

No podría decir que todo el asunto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Desde luego no podría haberse dado cuenta cuando ambos eran niños; ella peleaba tan bien como él, era tan buena cazando o luchando con la espada que no parecía una niña en lo absoluto. Tendría que haberlo adivinado en el momento en que ambos cumplieron-en apariencia- doce años. Sus caderas se ensancharon, su animo había decaído y Gilbert podía jurar que siempre que la veía lucía enferma.

No fue hasta algunos años después, cuando la vio desnuda por accidente, que realmente se dio cuenta lo que sucedía. Luego nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era que ahora ella viviera con Roderich. Podría ignorar el hecho de que usara esos tontos vestidos en vez de un cómodo uniforme, incluso que dejara crecer su cabello hasta un largo ridículo. Pero no lograba ignorar el hecho de que ya no era tan divertida, de que prefería quedarse horas limpiando o escuchando la música del austríaco antes que pasar tiempo trepándose a los arboles y cazando animales con él. Ya ni siquiera le era divertido reírse a expensas de Austria con él. Prefería la compañía del castaño a la suya, prefería la compañía de alguien que ni siquiera se molestaba en pronunciar bien su nombre...Erzsébet.

Se incorporó decidido de su asiento, sabía que si continuaba encerrado en esa habitación se volvería loco. Después de todo, no tenia ninguna otra cosa para hacer que bendecir a la húngara con su hermosa presencia. Con un poco de suerte, la convencería de dejarse de tonterías y comenzar a vestirse y actuar como una persona decente otra vez. En el peor de los casos, podría molestar a Roderich para divertirse, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Todos esperaron a que ella se sentara en la mesa para comenzar a comer, Anouk se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento. Lo cierto es que era su responsabilidad acostar a Lovino y lograr que se durmiera; cuando al fin lo logró se le había hecho tarde para la cena. Volvió a disculparse al sentir la mirada de disgusto de Antonio sobre ella, la reprendería más tarde. Bajó la mirada y tomó la mano de Erik por debajo de la mesa.

Roderich pasó saliva; todos ellos serian parte de su "familia" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Respiró profundo y acercó lo más delicadamente que pudo un bocado a su boca, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

No mucho tiempo después el mayordomo se acercó al castaño, perfecta postura y semblante alterado. En poco tiempo el estómago del austríaco se cerró por completo.

—Necesito que me excusen por un momento. —dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Antonio dejó su comida casi de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo? —

—Nada que requiera su atención, puede seguir comiendo. —Austria se las arregló para contestarle en un imperfecto español.

—Nada de eso. —el español se puso de pie también y volteó a ver a la rubia—. Ana, tú y tu hermano, iros a vuestros aposentos. —

El holandés se revolvió en su asiento listo para discutir; odiaba recibir órdenes de su parte. Antes que pudiera iniciar una pelea, Anouk tomó su mano y, luego de una ligera reverencia hacia su anfitrión, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Austria permitió que su prometido lo siguiera hasta la sala de música. Detrás de la puerta, el problema yacía recostado descaradamente con el calzado puesto sobre su lecho de descanso favorito. Roderich podía sentir su cara roja por la furia que se acrecentó cuando pudo percibir a Antonio reprimiendo una carcajada detrás suyo.

—Gilbert, espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para estar aquí.—

* * *

 **N/A:** En realidad no se si es canon o no, pero Roderich y Antonio estuvieron casados un par (Largo) de años...hasta que España cayó en manos de Napoleón y se divorciaron. Así que básicamente Hungría no fue su primera esposa aunque sí vivió mucho tiempo con él.

También tengo la impresión que todos hablaban algo de español por aquella época ya que era uno de los países más poderosos de Europa (Pueden corregirme si me equivoco).


	6. La Condesa

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Nota de autor:** Este capítulo es un poquito largo, pero ya solo me faltan 5 más. La idea de compartir la lista de Spotify que escucho mientras estoy escribiendo por si tienen ganas de musicalizar un poco (El user es _xcolorido_ y la playlist es _The journey_ ). Este capítulo no necesita muchas referencias y creo que es un poco obvio a partir de aca, pero si tienen alguna duda y/o critica-opinion es bienvenida y contestaré en medida de lo posible. Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **La condesa.**

Aquel día se cumplían exactamente cuatro meses desde que había partido de su hogar. Debía ser justa y admitir que la mayoría del tiempo lo había perdido siendo agasajada por todo tipo de burgueses y señores feudales que esperaban congraciarse con el Rey por el buen trato que daban a su representante. La carretera no había sido tan mala con ellos tampoco; el camino hasta su última parada de su burocrático viaje había llevado menos tiempo del estimado. Aún así tenía la seria impresión de que Blaz y Alphonse estaban completamente agotados.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la ventana la mantenían tibia. Había algo sobre el cielo al final del verano que llamaba su atención; el calor suave sobre su piel, o quizás los colores que comenzaban a virar a rojizos y dorados. Llenó sus pulmones del aire puro y dedicó una gran sonrisa a su compañera de viaje. Esperaba estar de regreso en su casa antes de las primeras lluvias de otoño.

Antes de detenerse, el caballo de Alphonse pasó trotando junto a su ventana. Instantes después Blaz comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Las muchachas no descendieron hasta que el carruaje se detuvo por completo.

Contempló la entrada del castillo, enorme y desafiante, frente a ella. No era para nada el primero que había visto en su vida ni durante el viaje. Pero algo en los gigantescos muros de piedra gris imponía un gran respeto. Las frías paredes distaban mucho de las cálidas color marfil del palacio en Viena.

Alphonse tocó firmemente el pesado llamador de la puerta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Nada.

Helga miró a su alrededor; el pasto apenas cortado que se extendía varios metros a su alrededor, el camino por donde habían llegado y el resto eran colinas y bosques. Solo árboles a su alrededor y el canto ocasional de algún pájaro que no podía divisar. Ningún niño jugando, ningún sirviente presuroso por cumplir sus tareas, ni siquiera el relinchar de los caballos en el establo. Completo silencio.

La enorme y pesada puerta crujió ante ellos minutos después cediéndoles lentamente el paso. La madera hinchada y oscura, y el metal parcialmente corroído por el oxido daba la impresión que nadie la había usado en años. A ninguno de ellos les hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto si aquel lugar se hubiera encontrado completamente deshabitado.

Pero la puerta se encontraba abierta dejando ver algo del interior de la fortaleza.

De pie frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso estaba quien -pensaba Elizabeta- era el mayordomo de la familia. Alto, su delgadez contrastaba inmediatamente con el cuerpo robusto de Blaz. En vez del uniformado y pulcro traje que había visto lucir a los mayordomos en Austria, el hombre llevaba pantalones oscuros abullonados y una camisa que hacia ya tiempo había dejado de ser blanca para mutar a un tono amarillento como consecuencia de varios lavados. Encima de todo el chaleco negro abotonado en dorado hasta el cuello. La húngara sintió los ojos cafés detenerse con cuidado en ella, para luego posarse en la rubia. Poca atención prestó a los dos hombres que las acompañaban.

—Buenos días. —habló finalmente— ¿En que puedo servirlos? —Bajo la luz del día su piel adquiría un dejo verdoso, como si no viera nunca el sol.

—Mi nombre es Erzsebét Hedervary. —buscó el documento que la reconocía como legítima representante de la corona y se lo extendió al hombre. —Soy enviada del Rey Matthias II. —

El mayordomo se quitó inmediatamente del paso abriendo ambas puertas de par en par, y cerrándolas luego de que ellos y el carruaje estuvieron dentro.

—Recibimos noticias sobre su visita. —Los guió con parsimonia hasta el centro del patio del castillo, nada elegante como los jardines del palacio. Volteó de pronto hacia Blaz y Helga con ojos recelosos.— Hay heno y agua en los establos para que sus caballos puedan descansar a gusto. —miró de nuevo a Hungría con fingida amabilidad—. Señorita, usted y el soldado pueden acompañarme, la Condesa los está esperando. —

Atravesó el patio con Elizabeta y Alphonse prácticamente pisándole los talones. Recorrieron los enormes pasillos de estilo románico, más parecidos a un desolado laberinto que a un palacio habitado. Para cuando llegaron a la biblioteca el muchacho sentía que había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación y que le sería casi imposible poder desandar sus pasos de nuevo a la salida.

La solemne habitación oficiaba de estudio y biblioteca. Las rústicas paredes se encontraban cubiertas de libros que parecían tener tantos años como la misma Hungría. En el centro del salón, una pequeña mesa con todo el juego de té dispuesta sobre ella. Sin levantarse de su lugar, la señora de la casa les dio la bienvenida.

Inmediatamente, a cada lado de ella, cuatro sirvientas hicieron reverencias a modo de saludo. Las oscuras faldas largas descuidadas del mismo modo que sus amarillentas camisas, la faja bordada con patrones tradicionales del lugar eran lo único que aportaba algo de colorido a sus semblantes. La mujer sentada en medio tenía una expresión mucho más cálida que sus criadas; sus ojos eran profundos y amables al igual que su sonrisa. Paseó la mirada atenta por el documento que le había facilitado su mayordomo. Finalmente lo dobló con delicadeza y se puso de pie, devolviendo el papel a su dueña.

—Señorita Hedervary —pronunció con voz de terciopelo—. La llamaré señorita porque intuyo que todavía no está casada, espero no la incomode. —

—Para nada, mi señora. —contestó la húngara lo más cortésmente que pudo.

—Bien. —sonrió mientras rodeaba la mesa—. Fui avisada hace algunos días de su visita. Haré todo lo posible para tener el papeleo listo lo más pronto posible para no abusar de su tiempo. —Y añadió—. Pero imagino que debe estar extenuada luego de tan largo viaje y sería para mí un honor poder brindarle algo de descanso y comida a usted y a cuanta persona la hubiera acompañado en este viaje. —Hizo un pequeño ademán y pronto su mayordomo y dos de las sirvientas más ancianas se acercaron a ella—. Ficzkó les mostrará las habitaciones a usted y al joven soldado mientras Dorotea y Helena preparan un buen lugar para que sus criados pasen su estadía. —

—Muchas gracias, mi señora.—Hungría le dedicó una modesta reverencia y, ya agotada, se dispuso a seguir a Ficzkó a través del castillo y escaleras arriba.

—¿Sabe? la ventaja de llevar el mismo nombre es que nos da la posibilidad de, entre mujeres, tratarnos con mayor familiaridad. —La mujer volvió a llamar su atención mientras volvía a tomar asiento con una taza de té en las manos—. Puedes llamarme Erzsebét. —

* * *

Intentó regular su pulso conforme subía por las escaleras. El rubio cabello, casi platinado, aún mojado y arreglado en una improvisada trenza goteaba sobre el sobrio uniforme. Mantenía los ojos grises enfocados en la criada Piroska, que la conducía en silencio por el castillo hacia el cuarto de su ama. Anotaba mentalmente a qué lado del pasillo girar cada vez que cambiaban de dirección. Finalmente, la mujer de no más de cuarenta años se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta, dejando a Helga allí.

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta para ingresar a la habitación. Contempló con cierta simpatía cómo la castaña se había rendido ante la imposibilidad de vestirse sola para la cena. En silencio ajustó el corsé y colocó el miriñaque en su lugar. El resto era mucho más sencillo. Peinó delicadamente el cabello castaño. En cuanto terminó la húngara volteó para dedicarle la más brillante sonrisa que recordaba haber visto en años.

—¿No has notado el vestido sobre la cama? — Elizabeta se puso de pie tomando la mano de la austríaca y dirigiéndose a la cama.

Había visto la prenda anteriormente, meses atrás cuando la húngara se vio obligada a asistir a una cena en su honor en una de las paradas de su recorrido. Los colores recorrían la gama de los crema, con soberbios bordados en distintas intensidades de azul. Los zapatos eran igual de hermosos.

—Es tuyo. —la alentó cuando notó la cara de perplejidad de su compañera.

—No, señorita, no podría. —Helga retrocedió unos pasos, negando quedamente sin apartar la vista de la cama.

—Tengo un buen amigo en Polonia aguardando nuestra llegada. —comentó la mayor mientras emprolijaba el vestido por sobre el colchón—. Este vestido será tuyo para lucirlo en tu boda. —y agregó—; Yo misma puedo intervenir para que seas parte de su corte si lo que decides es no regresar a Austria.—se detuvo un momento para ver a su amiga. Tenía los ojos ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas—. Solo debes darle a Alphonse tu respuesta.—

* * *

La mañana siguiente la encontró más desganada que de costumbre. Se hundió en las tibias sábanas y aguardo allí, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño pero sin estar del todo despierta. Podrían haber pasado minutos u horas sin que pudiera realmente notar la diferencia. Finalmente se desperezó cuando llamaron a su puerta. La joven rubia entró con la vista clavada en el suelo y se detuvo frente a los pies de la cama. Elizabeta tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que no se trataba de Helga, como hubiera imaginado. Se incorporó lentamente sin despegar los ojos de la muchacha.

—La condesa me ha enviado para que la ayude a alistarse para el desayuno. —masculló, sus piernas temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre? —interrogó intentando no sonar grosera ni autoritaria.

—Katryna. —respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Bien, Katryna, ¿Sabes dónde está Helga? —Indagó.

—Dorotea no pudo encontrarla, me enviaron en su lugar. —

Elizabeta asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa, sospechando vagamente dónde podría encontrarse su amiga. Casi enseguida la joven comenzó la tarea de vestirla. La fuerza con la que sujetaba el corsé era asombrosa para una niña de no más de catorce años; la castaña debía admitir su sorpresa. En menos de quince minutos la húngara estuvo lista para desayunar.

En el camino de su habitación al comedor la castaña no podía dejar de imaginar la escena que estaría ocurriendo entre el soldado y la sirvienta. La única razón lógica que le encontraba a la ausencia de su amiga era que ambos estuvieran disfrutando de un cálido y romántico momento. Por eso no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver vacío el lugar de Alphonse en la mesa. Ignoró su ausencia y comunicó con calma a su anfitriona su deseo de marcharse al alba siguiente mientras la sirvienta Helena servía el té.

Tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de evitar su torpeza, sintió la taza deslizarse entre sus manos y el líquido caliente quemándole las faldas. Se disculpó de todas las formas posibles mientras ayudaba a recoger las piezas rotas del suelo. Apenas le prestó atención al filo contra la palma de su mano abriéndose paso entre su piel. En medio del pequeño tumulto sólo la presencia de Blaz logró llamar su atención. Se incorporo, otra pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpas por el escándalo causado y ya estaba junto al chófer, quien le entregó una nota. La desenvolvió presurosa. Una puntada de dolor en la herida y el papel se había manchado, apenas, con sangre.

Tuvo que leerla más de una vez para que las palabras manuscritas por mano de hombre tuvieran sentido en su cabeza. Cuando terminó de asimilar la idea miró de forma alternativa a Blaz y a la Condesa.

—Alphonse y Helga huyeron.—


	7. El diario

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Lo voy a cambiar a M en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Nota de autor:** Perdón por la tardanza. A algunos problemas personales se le agregó que fue un capítulo extrañamente difícil de escribir. No sé si lo había aclarado o si es realmente necesario, pero lo que está en cursiva es pasado. Espero que les guste! (El user es _xcolorido_ y la playlist es _The journey_ )

* * *

 **El diario.**

La luz fría de la mañana la sacó de su sueño. Se desperezó lentamente, la noche anterior había sido agitada. Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio; sacó el pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero y con perfecta caligrafía escribió en él.

 ** _Diario de Erzsebét Bathory Nádasdy, Septiembre 1609._**

* * *

 _La rubia se apresuró escaleras abajo y a través del castillo rumbo a los establos, salteándose por completo su cena. El nudo en la boca del estómago le había quitado enteramente el apetito. No fue difícil encontrar a Blaz entre los caballos y las pilas de heno y, antes de siquiera pensarlo, lo abrazó. Él devolvió el gesto de forma protectora y, cuando la muchacha estuvo lista para aflojar el agarre, la invitó a sentarse con él. El anciano la miró por un largo instante mas no dijo nada. Helga posó nerviosa las manos en su regazo y jugueteó con la tela de su delantal. Arrugó la nariz; desde pequeña el pelo de los caballos le provocaba alergias._

 _Desde el momento en que su madre murió, años atrás, su tío se había hecho cargo de su cuidado. Eventualmente la llevó a trabajar con él en aquel palacio en el medio de Viena. La joven se sentía dichosa de tener a alguien como Blaz cuidando de ella. Necesitaba su bendición. Ahora se encontraba frente a él y le sudaban las manos. Lentamente fue ordenando las palabras en su mente antes de poder hablar. Superando el nudo que subía por su garganta, le contó la historia completa de cómo, una vez que llegaran a Polonia, iba a casarse. El hombre la observó atento y en silencio hasta que terminó. Se aclaró la garganta, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó su frente. Así dio su bendición a su joven sobrina._

 _—_ _¿Esperarás hasta mañana para darle al joven Alphonse tu respuesta?_ _—_ _indagó pensativo. El caballo del soldado relinchó a lo lejos y Helga se levantó de un salto._

 _—_ _Después de que la señorita Elizabeta se vaya a dormir._ _—_ _murmuró, y agregó luego de una breve pausa_ _—_ _. ¿Podrías decirle que lo veré aquí mismo esta noche?_ _—_

 _El mayor asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de despedirse hasta el otro día la vio marchar rumbo al castillo._

 _La habitación de Elizabeta estaba apenas iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Helga avivó las llamas con un poco de leña y prendió un par de velas que distribuyó cuidadosamente por la habitación. El vestido color crema aguardaba pacientemente sobre la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió de pronto su espalda y la muchacha se volvió impaciente. Atravesó la habitación con prisa y trabó la puerta en caso de que alguna otra criada quisiera husmear antes de la llegada de la húngara. Tomó asiento frente al fuego y observó casi hipnotizada a las llamas danzar; sus manos acariciando el fino bordado de la tela._

 _Soltó un suspiro mientras se despabilaba y desató su cabello. Se puso de pie y, vestido en mano, se aproximó al pequeño tocador para observar su reflejo en el espejo. Desenlazó las tiras de su delantal dejándolo caer al suelo. Luego desabotonó el sobrio uniforme dándole el mismo destino que a la prenda anterior. El corsé lucía perfectamente._

 _No había terminado de colocarse el vestido cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta intentando abrirse. Una gota de sudor recorrió su espalda y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas._

 _—_ _¿Helga?_ _—_ _Elizabeta hizo un nuevo intento por entrar a la habitación, sin éxito._

 _La austriaca se apresuró a la puerta para dejarla ingresar, sin importarle volver a vestir el uniforme. Pegó la vista al suelo, avergonzada. Deseaba poder desaparecer inmediatamente a través de las paredes._

 _Pasaron unos instantes hasta que pudo percatarse de la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña. Era tan dulce que le recordaba a la sonrisa de su propia madre, y una calidez abrumadora invadió su pecho. La húngara se acercó lentamente sin dejar de sonreírle, la acompañó a sentarse frente al tocador y con cautela peinó el rubio cabello._

* * *

 _Secó el sudor de sus manos en su ropa repetidas veces antes de darse por vencido. Su caballo comía a su lado, sin prestarle un mínimo de atención a los nervios de su dueño. Alphonse apoyó la espalda en uno de los bajos muros de madera y clavó los ojos en la entrada. Todos debían haberse ido a dormir ya hacia tiempo, aún así la muchacha no aparecía. Acarició amorosamente al animal, dándose al fin por vencido y dispuesto a irse._

 _El rechinar del portón al abrirse le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. La escuchó avanzar insegura a través de la caballeriza y pronto estuvo frente a él. Alphonse contuvo el aliento, el aire no era suficiente para respirar. Helga esperó de pie fuera del corral, dudando si aproximarse más. Finalmente él acortó la distancia. La observó maravillado; el cabello rubio semi recogido, dejando solo unos mechones cayendo al costado sobre sus hombros. Su piel rosada, apenas más roja en sus mejillas y sus ojos celestes brillantes mirándolo con cuidado. No le llevó ningún esfuerzo imaginarla con un sencillo vestido claro y flores en el cabello._

 _—Vengo a dar mi respuesta._ _—declaró la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él pasó saliva. Ambos corazones galopando tan rápidamente como cualquiera de los animales allí presentes._

 _La repentina posibilidad del rechazo le cerró la garganta e hizo que el sudor cayera por su nuca en gotas frías. De pronto prefería olvidar todo el asunto antes que escuchar un 'No' saliendo de sus labios. Notó sus manos temblar ligeramente y inspiró profundamente para infundirse tranquilidad. El 'Sí' tardó unos instantes en llegar a sus oídos. Su cerebro se tomó unos instantes más en decodificar su significado. Cuando finalmente la respuesta se asentó, la tomó entre sus brazos lo más firme que pudo._

 _Depositó el primer beso en su frente. El aroma a lavanda de su cabello inundando sus pulmones, los dedos temblorosos enredándose en el rubio cabello. La joven correspondió el abrazo en tímido silencio y luego de unos instantes, que al soldado parecieron eternos, levantó el rostro hacia él. El beso fue tímido, sutil al principio, pero pronto cobró confianza e intensidad. En poco tiempo sus lenguas se habían entrelazado y sus cuerpos se pegaban como magnetizados. La falta de aire los separó justo a tiempo._

 _El ruido del patio los tomó por sorpresa. Una risa y luego voces no lo suficientemente bajas como para pasar desapercibidas. Con un veloz reflejo Alphonse logró esconderlos en el pequeño corral de en frente. Cubrió la boca de la muchacha con su mano cuando oyó el portón cerrándose con estrépito. Las voces se volvieron murmullos. Contuvieron la respiración mientras las escuchaban avanzar por la caballeriza. Helga apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. La respiración agitada y el corazón todavía a la carrera; ella misma sentía su corazón a punto de salirse._

 _—Podríamos deshacernos de todo esta misma noche._ _—La voz masculina habló con confianza. Ambos jóvenes agudizaron los_ _oídos_ _—. Aún no entiendo por qué es diferente de las dos nobles húngaras del mes pasado._ _—_ _  
_

 _—Porque, Ficzkó, la señorita es enviada del Rey. La condesa no quiere meterse en problemas._ _—Helga pudo escuchar el corazón de Alphonse detenerse. Había algo en la conversación que no podía entender del todo, pero reconoció la voz de la Sirvienta Dorotea._ _—De todas formas se irán mañana y podremos volver a nuestro trabajo._ _—sentenció. Los vieron pasar junto a ellos sin notarlos y desaparecer por la puerta que conectaba el pasillo._ _  
_

 _El muchacho destapó su boca cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras los sirvientes, y por primera vez desde que se habían ocultado Helga miró frente suyo._ _El heno colmaba el lugar como en los demás corrales. Se agolpaba en los rincones y a lo alto de las pequeñas paredes divisorias, frente a ellos no era la diferencia. Algo dorado llamó la atención de la rubia. Algo más fino y delicado que la paja pero casi de igual color. Se acercó a gatas. El muchacho miró sin entender mientras espiaba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta._

 _Se cubrió la boca con su mano. El horror era tal que llenó sus pulmones y escapó en forma de grito. Los oídos le zumbaron y la cabeza le dio vueltas; contra todo pronóstico, no se desmayó. Su mano izquierda todavía sostenía el dorado mechón de cabello, que se teñía de bordó llegando a las raíces. Los ojos color esmeralda sin vida la observaban fijo, hipnóticos. No había tal cosa como un cuerpo, solo el pálido y frío rostro con ojos abiertos que miraban serios sin poder ver._

 _—Tenemos que irnos._ _—decretó Alphonse mientras la arrastraba rumbo a la puerta_ _—. Tú prepararas a la señorita Héderváry y yo las estaré esperando junto con Blaz._ _—ordenó. Helga lo miraba estupefacta, el cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza. Él se detuvo, enfrentándola_ _—. No puedes perder tiempo, debes hacer todo tan pronto..._ _—El sonido metálico lo interrumpió, segundos después el joven se desplomó en el suelo._ _  
_

 _La sangre brotó de su cabeza primero imperceptible, luego tiñendo el suelo a su alrededor. Las náuseas recorrieron el estómago de la rubia hasta el punto de lo insoportable. Calló de rodillas al suelo manchándose las manos con el líquido rojo. Intentó reponerse al mareo; sus rodillas le temblaban pero pensó que quizás todavía había tiempo para advertirles, tal vez todavía tenia fuerzas para huir._

 _Dorotea la miró con lástima y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El cuerpo pesado, incontrolable, la mente en cualquier lugar lejos de allí. La sutil falta de oxígeno la trajo de nuevo al presente. La presión sobre su cuello cada vez mayor. Helga pataleó, revolvió sus brazos frenéticamente en vano para intentar liberarse. La desesperación la privaba más rápido del aire y sus movimientos comenzaron a apagarse de a poco, de la misma manera que la luz a su alrededor._


	8. La dama de hierro

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay personajes inventados (OC) más o menos relevantes en la historia. Un poco de violencia y gore también a partir de aca, asi que lean con cuidado.

 **Nota de autor:** Estuve a punto de abandonar pero acá está por fin este capítulo. A partir de acá va a ser un poco más violento pero van a aparecer más Roderich y Gilbert. Agradezco un montón los comentarios que me fueron dejando y espero que lo disfruten!. Gracias. (Mi user de spotify es _xcolorido_ y la playlist es _The journey_ )

* * *

 **La dama de hierro**

Elizabeta llevó la delicada porcelana a sus labios, el calor de la bebida recorrió su cuerpo. Alejó la taza de su boca soltando un suspiro. La dama en frente suyo imitó la acción y ambas se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

La agitada mañana la había dejado más exhausta de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. La palma de su mano todavía escocía y su mente no concebía todavía la idea de que Helga se había marchado. Vislumbró la posibilidad de que su amiga hubiera llegado por algún medio a Polonia, confiaba en que Alphonse la desposara como era debido y pudieran ser felices. Aún así maldecía el no haberse despedido correctamente.

La voz aterciopelada la arrancó de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente que sintió que le faltaba el aliento. El té en su taza casi se había acabado.

—Su mano. —repitió la voz aterciopelada con un deje de diversión.

—No mucho mejor.— confesó la muchacha pasando delicadamente sus dedos por sobre la venda.

—Katryna, la mas joven de las doncellas podrá servirle el resto de su estadía. —dispuso Bathory. La muchacha de pie detrás de ella ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

—No deseo importunar. —sonrió la húngara y agrego—; Planeo marchar al alba de mañana, creo que puedo apañarme sola por una noche.

—Tonterías. —Insistió la mujer y se puso de pie—. Podemos firmar esos tediosos papeles ahora mismo para que el resto de su estadía sea sólo descanso —Y añadió, ofreciéndole la mano para que la siga— El camino a Polonia es largo y mi señora debe reponer energías —.

El macizo escritorio de madera las aguardaba no muy lejos de la mesa de té. La condesa se sentó frente a él y tomó la pluma embebida en la negra tinta. La húngara sonrió cordial mientras sacaba del interior de su escote el Documento Real. La tinta se desdibujaba en aquellos lugares donde el papel había sido plegado una y otra vez. Bathory coreografió la perfecta firma sobre el documento y retornó la pluma al tintero; ya estaba hecho.

La castaña devolvió el papel a su lugar original y estrechó la mano de su anfitriona. Una súbita sensación de libertad inundó su pecho.

Elizabeta pronto se encontró sola, la condesa declaró al poco tiempo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender. La mejor idea que tuvo la húngara para matar el tiempo era recorrer las galerías y los extensos jardines del castillo. Mientras paseaba notó a la más joven de las sirvientas de la casa siguiéndola a pocos metros. Desde aquella desafortunada mañana la tímida muchacha se había convertido casi en su sombra. Decidió no prestarle más atención y seguir con ligereza su caminata.

No fue hasta que su paseo la llevó a los alrededores de los establos que su camino la cruzó con Blaz. El chofer se apresuró torpemente hacia ella con el semblante serio y pálido. Ella sintió cómo su estómago se volvió pequeño y su corazón se debatía entre detenerse por completo o latir tan rápido que podría salir de su cuerpo, cada bocanada de aire quemaba en su pecho. Los pocos segundos que el hombre tardó en alcanzarla le parecieron tortuosos siglos y cuando al fin estuvo frente a ella deseaba que no dijera ni una palabra.

—El caballo de Alphonse aún sigue aquí —, Dijo Blaz y la adrenalina comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

* * *

A lo largo de los siglos Elizabeta había sufrido incontables heridas. Su cuerpo contenía miles de pequeñas cicatrices de antiguas batallas y ella había aprendido a distinguir los diferentes tipos de dolor de cada una. Las guerras solían dejar finas líneas blancas en su piel allí donde el filo de alguna espada llegaba a acertar. Las heridas dolían más si la situación se tornaba de gravedad,si su pueblo se diezmaba u ocurría algún desastre. Incluso estuvo convencida de que no lograría vivir durante la gran peste. Luego estaban las heridas cotidianas, las que le recordaban su propia humanidad alejada de su extraña naturaleza de estado. El dolor se tornaba intenso pero breve, las cicatrices desaparecían por completo. Contempló la palma de su mano, allí donde el trozo de porcelana había rasgado su piel aquella misma mañana. Ahora no había rastro alguno que diera cuenta del corte.

Volvió a hundirse en el agua de su bañera. En su habitación todas sus pertenencias estaban listas. Aquella noche cenaría tranquila y se excusaría temprano, correría a su habitación y tomaría solo lo necesario para llegar a Polonia. Blaz la estaría esperando fuera para irse esa misma noche. Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía irse rápido y en silencio.

El ruido de la puerta la arrancó de su tranquilo trance. Katryna la observaba desde la entrada. La joven sirvienta llevaba su ropa de baño y por un momento Elizabeta deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de Helga.

La vistió y la peinó deprisa; abajo la cena estaba a punto de ser servida. Bajó a prisa siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su "nueva" doncella y se sentó junto a su anfitriona en la ostentosa mesa, as moscas a su alrededor eran tan insistentes que la húngara pensó que la condesa perdería la calma en cualquier instante. No dejó pasar demasiado tiempo antes de disculparse y retirarse a su habitación. Aún mientras subía las escaleras sentía una mirada clavándose en su espalda.

Revisó sus pertenencias y empacó apenas un vestido y los documentos importantes. Las cartas no enviadas y las recibidas durante el viaje se consumieron en el fuego de la chimenea. Apenas minutos después de subir Katryna ya estaba allí para ayudarla a desvestirse como era la costumbre. Se acostó en la cama con la falsa promesa de verla al día siguiente.

Dejo transcurrir menos de veinte minutos para estar segura de que nadie más entraría a la alcoba a molestarla. Se vistió a la carrera escondiendo los documentos en el corset y una pequeña daga en sus botas. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y con cautela, escondiéndose en las esquinas si llegaba a oír el minimo ruido. El pasillo se encontraba en penumbras, iluminados apenas por las velas y la luna que se colaba por los pequeños vitrales. A Hungría no se le hizo difícil encontrar su camino hacia la puerta. El viento otoñal golpeó su rostro. Pudo divisar rápidamente el carruaje esperándola y se apresuró a él casi saltando en su interior. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, dejando que su respiración se acompasara nuevamente. Con suerte para cuando saliera el sol habrían dejado aquel lugar kilómetros atrás.

Tardó unos instantes en notar la falta de movimiento. Dirigió su vista a fuera preguntándose si era posible que su chofer no hubiera notado su presencia. Dos firmes golpes al techo para indicar que estaba dentro pero los caballos no se movieron. Dos golpes más, nada. Con el corazón en las manos finalmente bajó del carro. Se acercó a Blaz quien parecía preso de un pesado sueño y la su respiración volvió a tornarse dolorosa. Tocó despacio su hombro para despertarlo sin mucho éxito. La humedad en la ropa del chofer confirmo su miedo antes siquiera de divisar la sangre en sus dedos. Volvió a sacudir su hombro con más firmeza. El cuerpo calló al suelo con un ruido sordo y Elizabeta giró sobre sus pies sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por sus venas.

En la oscuridad de la noche lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el malicioso brillo en los ojos de Bathory y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Luego la sonrisa serena, casi compasiva detuvo sus latidos por completo.

Recordó la daga demasiado tarde, las sombras a su alrededor fueron más rápidas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con letargo, como quien no quiere comprobar la realidad de una pesadilla. Sintió el aire pesado y metálico antes de poder comprender donde se encontraba. La restricción de sus movimientos fue lo que la sacó del sopor y la que provocó el pánico. Recorrió frenéticamente la habitación con la mirada. Los pocos cuerpos de muchachas sin vida que se agolpaban en los rincones de la mazmorra le causaban nauseas. Elizabeta respiró profundo para no gritar.

Notó la lenta respiración de uno de los cuerpos apoyado contra la pared. Estaba desnuda y las heridas en su abdomen eran obvias. La piel sucia de barro y sangre hacía que pareciera una mas del monton, pero su pecho subía y bajaba sutilmente aferrándose a la vida. Con esfuerzo levantó la cabeza, el dorado y enmarañado cabello dejó ver apenas su rostro.

Si los ojos de Helga hubieran conservado el más mínimo brillo podría verse el profundo pánico en ellos.

—Tu mano —. advirtió la voz. La húngara no tardó mucho tiempo en adivinar de quien se trataba—. No tienen ninguna cicatriz en tu mano —.

La castaña divisó a Bathory de pie algunos metros por debajo de ella y se dió cuenta que ella misma se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Una jaula dorada se cernía sobre ella y era tan pequeña que incapacitaba cualquier movimiento.

—Bueno, ya no importa —. sentenció la condesa y se movió fuera de su rango de visión a la vez que sus sirvientas hacían girar una pesada rueda.

Elizabeta clavó la vista en Helga cuando sintió el primer pinchazo en su muslo. El calor del hilo de sangre que recorrería toda su pierna no se hizo esperar. Los pinchazos en sus brazos se sintieron como dagas enterrándose a prisa, cuando lo sintió abriéndose paso en su abdomen supo que la sangre abandonaría su cuerpo con prisa.

Abrió la boca para quejarse, quería gritar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ahí fue cuando una púa le abrió la garganta.


End file.
